Heretofore, as a mold apparatus for resin encapsulation that reduces unnecessary resin, there has been a resin-package manufacturing device provided with a mold having a cavity-forming portion, wherein a lead frame on which electronic components are mounted is positioned, and a plurality of cavities, into which a molten thermosetting resin is filled at positions corresponding to the electronic components, are aligned in a line. The package manufacturing device includes a plurality of runners communicating with the cavities and a plurality of plungers, each of which moves in a reciprocating manner in each runner and extruding a corresponding shaped thermosetting resin chip provided in the runner to cavities after melting the thermosetting resin chip (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP3604878